


Bouncing Down the Beltway...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Yankee White, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Bouncing Down the Beltway...

**Bouncing Down the Beltway...**

The knock on the door startled Tony. It was late, they had just closed a difficult case - well, Gibbs had, and all Tony wanted to do was drink his beer then hit the sack. Sighing, he pushed off his couch, stretched, then answered his door.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly. He looked tired.

"Gibbs," Tony stated dumbly, "what are you doing here? I thought you were seeing..." Gibbs silenced Tony by stepping into his space, and kissing him soundly.

"Are you going to let me in?" Gibbs queried, "Or do I have to stand here all night?" Stepping aside silently, Tony allowed Gibbs to enter his apartment. He closed the door behind them, then turned to find his boss's piercing blue eyes staring at him: Tony swallowed audibly, feeling like prey finally cornered by its predator. "You know why I'm here, Tony."

"No," Tony mumbled as he took a step back.

Grinning wickedly, Gibbs replied, "I needed to come and check how your butt is after it was bouncing down the beltway."


End file.
